visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ayabieru (ayabie)
Ayabieru (彩冷える, also known as アヤビエ, ayabie) was a Japanese visual kei band that formed in 2005. The band is categorized as an oshare-kei band. In 2010, all members except Aoi left the band and formed another band called "AYABIE" (spelled with capital letters). Later on, Aoi decided to continue as a solo artist under the name "Aoi from ayabie" or "-168-" Biography Lineup Former Members Discography Albums Image:Ayabie_Tetsu.jpg| 鉄の島 (Tetsu no shima) EP (2005.01.01) Image:Ayabie_Ongen.jpg| アヤビエ即完音源集 (Ayabie sokukan ongenshū) full-length (2005.03.21) Image:Ayabie_Equal.jpg| EquAL pRayer 2 aLL EP (2005.10.26) Image:Ayabie_Virgin.jpg| バージンスノーカラー (Virgin snow colour) full-length (2006.11.15) Image:Ayabie_Ecumenical.jpg| エキュメニカル (Ecumenical) EP (2007.03.07) Image:Ayabie_Rikka.jpg| 六花星 (Rikkaboshi) EP (2007.11.28) Image:Ayabie_Irodori.jpg| 彩-irodori- full-length (2010.01.27) Singles * 2004.05.08 ロマンサー/変態最終頁 (Romancer/Hentai Saishū Page) * 2004.09.15 貯水槽より、三人 (Chosuisō yori, sannin) * 2004.10.15 ゴシックパーティー (Gothic Party) * 2005.02.10 エム (Em) * 2005.03.?? メルトインシナモン (Melting Cinnamon) (SHOXX/FOOL'S MATE mailorder) * 2005.04.25 クロイツカササグイトシネガイ (Kuroi Tsuka Sasagu Itoshi Negai; The Black Grave Offers a Dear Wish) * 2005.06.15 戴冠式前夜 (Taikanshiki Zenya; Night Before the Coronation) * 2005.07.13 月請い (Tsuki Koi; Ask the Moon) * 2005.08.10 キスミイスノウ (Kiss Me Snow) * 2006.01.18 真冬、四連夜奏 (Mafuyu, Shirenyasō; Midwinter, Four Night After Night Perfomances) * 2006.02.15 ジャパニーズロウレゾキャラメルタウン (Japanese Low-Res Caramel Town) * 2006.06.28 -FAINT/トパーズ- (Topaz) * 2006.11.01 君の声と約束 (Kimi no Koe to Yakusoku; Your Voice and Promise) * 2007.04.25 桜舞う季節に (Sakura Mau Kiseki ni; To the Season of Dancing Cherry Blossoms) * 2007.06.27 Cubic'「L/R」ock * 2007.09.26 ユビサキ (Yubisaki; Fingertips) * 2008.03.19 メルト・アウェイ (Melt away) * 2008.06.25 ミカヅキノキセキ (Mikazuki no Kiseki; Miracle Crescent Moon) * 2009.05.21 カナリア (Kanaria)) (enclosed in SHOXX 2009/7) * 2009.05.27 会いたくて (Aitakute; Wanting to Meet You) * 2009.08.19 夏物語 (Natsu Monogatari; Summer Story) * 2009.12.02 サヨナラ (Sayonara; Farewell) Distributed singles * 2004.05.08 閉園の後、雨 (Heien no Ato, Ame; After the Closing, Rain) * 2004.07.30 アヤビエのオルゴール音源vol.1 (Ayabie no orgel ongen vol.1 * 2004.12.29 ラバーズネーム (Lovers name) * 2005.06.15 ヒナタ (Hinata; The Sunshine) * 2005.11.05 -EquAL pRayer 2aLL- * 2005.12.07 LEMPICKA * 2005.??.?? ビリーブ ～ゼンペン～ (Believe ~zenpen~) (bonus with Death Trap-ID T-Shirt) * 2005.??.?? ビリーブ ～コウヘン～ (Believe ~kōhen~) (bonus with Death Trap-ID T-Shirt) * 2006.03.31 蝶 (Chō; Butterfly) * 2006.07.21 エヌエムゲンテイオンゲンシュウ (N M gentei ongenshū) * 2007.01.07 硝子細工のお話 (Garasu Zaiku no Ohanashi; Glass Work's Story) * 2007.03.14 ブラウニー (Browny) * 2007.04.08 -ecumenical image- * 2007.09.14 エクストリーム・マシーン (Extreme Machine) * 2007.10.06 Day Dream * 2008.03.28 合鍵 (Aikagi; Master Key) * 2008.09.19 twilight * 2008.09.27 electric moon light * 2009.08.19 action Compilations * 2006.09.04 Euro Best * 2006.12.11 Virgin Snow Colour DVD * 2004.12.21 台形/ミザリィインザダスク (Daikei/Misery in the dusk) * 2005.08.20 一段飛び ～2005.4.1 SHIBUYA O-EAST～ (Ichidantobi) * 2006.02.01 TOKYO-pRayer * 2006.05.24 －つきのかけらふりそそぐ－TOUR FINAL 「TOKYO-Rock SHOW」 (Tsuki no kakera furisosogu) * 2006.07.19 アヤビエ即完映像集 (Ayabie sokukan eizōshū) * 2007.02.14 tour '06-'07バージンスノ－カラー (Virgin Snow Colour) * 2007.06.13 spring tour'07　ecumenical image ～at2007.4.8C.C Lemonホール～ * 2007.11.28 SummerTour'07「The Brilliant Parade」Final at HIBIYA YAGAI DAIONGAKUDO * 2008.02.13 フィルムスパイラル (Film spiral) * 2008.07.29 spring tour 水に解ける雪～2008.04.30 at SHIBUYA-AX～ (Mizu ni tokeru yuki) * 2009.09.16 The 7th color～Indies last tour FINAL～ Omnibus albums * 2005.05.01 SHOCK WAVE CD Edition.5 * 2005.10.26 SHOCK WAVE CD the SELECT External links * Official website * Official fanclub: DONUT SPIN Category:Band